Burned, drugged, and dieing for you
by the former anime-luney
Summary: Naruto is adicted to drugs, Itachi comes in to seduce him and trick him into leaving with him. Naruto falls for it, but doesn't remember, since it happened while he was high.


The reason I wrote this is 'cause….I felt like writing (typing actually but meh) Yeah, its multi chap to. Enjoy it mah peeps!

Warning: swearing, drugs, masochism (light), masturbation, slight angst. If you don't like any of these them don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own. So sad. TT

Naruto walked around the streets of Konoha. He looked normal, fine, his usual self on the outside. He was anything but on the inside. On the inside he was burning for something that no one would have guessed he even knew existed, what with their insistent way of thinking him innocent. He smiled his happy charming grin that made all notice him, and move away. After all, he was the towns own personal monster, and not one to smile back at.

His insides burned with the need for a needle. That sweet cancer. And a sweet release of a kind that could be shared, and was meant to be, with another. But he had long known there was no one who would want to partake in such actions with him.

Yep. Uzumaki Naruto was a crack addict. It started with small time stuff, but he quickly built up a tolerance, and needed stronger stuff. So, he tried crack, which was the best. Now, here he was, a crack baby, crack head, crack whore slash hoe, whatever cutesy name you wanted to gloss up and throw as an insult.

He supposed he should be thanking the power of the nine tails. Due to his quick healing, no one knew anything about his drug usage. But then again, would they have really cared? Maybe Iruka or Kakashi, maybe even Sakura or Sasuke, but no one else.

Just the thought of all these truths made him want to run home madly, and shoot up on his sweet chemical nectar. He stopped, taking a deep breath, imagining the sharp point sinking into his skin, hardly a prick of blood welling around the metal tube. Thinking on it made the faint scars on his upper arm tingle.

His pace noticeably quickened. Only one person actually did acknowledge this fact, said being remaining hidden in the shadow. Sharingan eyes briefly flashed, taking stock on all surrounding chakra, before it returned to a black depth.

The person moved in the shadows, detected by none. It followed the boy, watching his every move. The fox-genin didn't sense anything, and continued on, feeling more and more agitated as he forced himself not to full out run. As much as he was sure no one cared about him, he didn't want to chance it.

He had already tried quitting and had suffered withdrawals, so severe that it actually became noticeable to un-noticing people, like Sakura. He had almost been discovered then, except that he had taken another needle up and got back into his swing of sleepless nights and conked out ones.

He finally made it to his destination, and with his hands jittering in his hyper junky adrenaline, he swung it open. He left it open, to consumed with going into his bedroom and opening his secret stash of hypodermic goodies. The person following him swiftly moved in with the shadows, gently shutting the door. He moved to a dark corner, knowing that the possessed wouldn't notice him at all.

Seeming to prove his point, Naruto walked out of his room with his illegal toys. He padded to the table and sat down; dropping his needles and the stuff he would put in them to the table, with surprisingly some care, despite how badly his hands shook with want for the serums.

The shadow dweller continued to watch, not making any sound and not moving an inch. He had known already about Naruto's drug use, and actually intended to use that to his advantage. He continued to peer at the shaking demonic junky.

Naruto quickly rolled both of his sleeves up, and put one needle in the usual spot. After all the drug went into his arm, he quickly put the other one in, using his ninja speed to do it before it kicked in on his system. He had shot crack into the veins on both of his arms and now he sat there, the high coming to him so deliciously fast.

He quickly lost all sense of self and any common sense as well. He tried standing up, but fell over. He hadn't double shot in a while, it felt so good!

"Hahaha! Did you see that one! I landed right on my ass that time!" he said, laughing hysterically. His stalker cocked an eyebrow. He walked out of the shadows, mask of no emotions on his face.

"Naruto-kun. Need some help?" Itachi asked, walking toward the out of it fox keeper. Naruto only registered one thing from this change though.

"Hey! You look just like Sasuke! Hi!" He smiled warmly up at the older boy, not even realizing that the other could kill him at a moments notice. Itachi smiled slightly behind the high collar of his cloak. He held out his hand for Naruto, who stared at it dumbly before grabbing it.

"Thanks! I don't think I could have got up without you dude!" he quickly gave his savior from the floor a hug, before letting go and slinging his arm around the other. Itachi aloud all of it, and walked Naruto to his couch, standing off a few feet to the right and not sitting.

"Hey, you can sit you know…"Naruto said, his high slowing down his words, almost slurring them. Almost. Itachi merely smirked, hidden like the small smile, and shook his head slowly no.

Naruto seemed confused by this. He cocked his head and scrunched his eyes at the Uchiha. He stared for a few minutes, before opening his mouth to speak.

"You look like Sasuke….Are you?" he said. Itachi stared back at the blonde wondering what it must be like to be so carefree and stupid when in a high.

"I am Itachi. Sasuke is my little brother." He explained shortly. Naruto's eyes widened in drunken recognition. He had met him once before, when he had been trying to take him to see someone. Jiraiya had protected him that time.

"You're him! That one dude! You hurt Sasuke! Man, he's your lil bro dude! That's not cool!" he said. Itachi didn't move. Naruto quickly sank back into his drugged calmness, seaming to forget who was in the room with him. He twitched his hands, moving them down to his thighs. He started to rub his inner thigh, closing his eyes to the feeling that only his one hand would bring him. He cracked his eyes open, as they had closed earlier.

"I'm gunna jerk off. Dun mind do you?" he said, moving his hand to his crotch. Itachi was slightly surprised. He knew Naruto was high, but high enough to do that in front of him? Or anyone for that matter. This would make his goal of seducing him easier. He nodded that it was fine. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes.

"That's good. I dun thin' I coul' last without." He said, some time's slurring sometimes clear.

(Taken out, go to aff if you wanna read)

"Why do you do that?" he asked monotone, though to gain trust it leaned more on the friendly side than angry or hostile. Naruto slitted his eyes open, peering at the black haired ninja in front of him. He was still high.

"Do what now?" He asked, confused by what the pretty man in front of him wanted. He absently pulled his boxers up, stopping to itch his hip.

"Touch yourself. Why not simply find a partner?" Itachi asked. He stepped forward, standing directly in front of him. Naruto tilted his head back to look at his face.

"Your pretty, you know?" He said randomly. Itachi made no comment, though on the inside was growing more pleased. It seemed it would be easier and easier to take him the more this encounter went on. He smiled his soft smile again, one which could scare someone in the right state of mind shitless.

"The reason," Naruto continued, dropping his head, feeling a slight pang of sadness, even through the haze of fuzzy warmth the dugs induced. "Is because no one else would be willing to touch me the same." He finished, his high affecting the sadness in his voice not an inch.

Itachi decided then was the time. He slowly drew his cloak off his shoulders, revealing the pants and under shirt he wore. He stepped up to Naruto, and kneeled down in front of him. He placed one hand on Naruto's cheek.

"If I say I'll touch you that way, Naruto-kun, would you come with me?" He asked. Naruto looked at him, hope, fueled by the destructive chemicals in his blood, shined in his cerulean eyes.

"Why say it?" He whispered, leaning forward. Itachi aloud a satisfied smirk to come to his mouth. Naruto didn't know what he had gotten himself into. But, for some of it, it would be mind blowing.

"Then I'll do it. Will you come with me?" Naruto didn't blink, simply nodded. Before any thing started, a small, insignificant thought crossed his mind.

"But, aren't you a dude? How would that work if I'm straight? I mean, I like girls!" He rambled, looking at Itachi for help. Itachi complied by leaning forward and kissing Naruto on the lips, hand on his cheek moving into caressing gestures. He pulled back, Naruto's face following his like a puppy, complete with wide puppy eyes.

"It will work, Naruto-kun. You can be bi." Naruto's puppy eyes turned into startled, normal, possessed by a nine tailed demon fox eyes. Itachi wanted the power hidden behind those blue eyes the power that took over and changed them to red. He wanted it, along with Naruto. The first time he had seen him he had wanted him, and he knew he would somehow have him.

"That's great!" Naruto said happily. Itachi took a moment to look him straight in the eye, to look behind those eyes and seemingly into his soul. After that brief pause, he leaned into the scarce inches that separated him from Naruto and kissed him once again, sweeping his tongue inside his mouth, across his pink gums.

Naruto relaxed, melting into the kiss. Itachi put his arms around him, pushing the younger's bare chest against his clothed one, creating friction against both of their nipples. Naruto moaned, the cloth against his open skin was enough to lift his length in arousal and to make him moan in rapture.

(Also taken out. Same place for teh lemony action!)

Naruto groggily sat up; eyes lidded in afterglow, and leaned forward onto his hands and knees. He commenced licking his cum off Itachi's stomach, like an animal. All he needed was a tail, ears, and a collar. And leash, of course. (If anyone can draw well out there, I'd like this pose. Thx!)

Itachi watched him, not admitting he liked the feel of Naruto's tongue across his skin. When his front was thoroughly clean he pulled Naruto's face up, looking him in the eye for the last time that day. There would be more encounters though. And soon.

"I'll be going Naruto." He kissed him passionately, his tongue slipping in and skimming over the others, battling shortly, before Itachi won and wrapped around Naruto's, stroking. He pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips and tongues for an instant until it broke.

Naruto gave him a sad, confused, not really understanding the simple words look. He latched his arms around Itachi and snuggled him, making pleading, whining noises. He didn't want the one person who was willing to touch him more than a friend to leave just yet. He wanted to fall asleep with him, have the warmth to cuddle. He had never had that experience, never having a parent to cuddle, never having a stuffed animal, never having anyone.

"Please don't go…"He said softly, silent, true tears dripping down his face, snot stuffing his nose in a way sappy romances and movies never mention. He sniffed, burying his face deeper into the warm chest, hearing a steady heartbeat. His sobbing intensified, realizing this was the first time he ever heard anyone's heartbeat, other than his own.

Itachi put an arm across Naruto's bare back for a few heavenly moments, then he drew him off. He wanted to stay and make this new bond grow, gaining more trust and ultimately get closer to taking all of him. But he knew when Naruto woke up, he wouldn't have trust and love on his mind.

"I have to. I will return, to bring you with me, as you said you would come." Naruto looked up, and saw an image of spinning commas and red, before he lolled into sleep. Itachi stood, dressed, leaving Naruto in a position that said he had passed out from the drugs, further evidence being the two empty and obviously used needles on the coffee table. He was slightly amazed that the fox chakra had burned the drugs affects away so fast, albeit with some added help of naturally intense feelings.

He walked out of the apartment, and ran out of the village, already planning out his next move.

When Naruto woke some minutes later, he assumed what Itachi wanted him to, and groggily went to his room, not feeling like cleaning up his spend from his masturbation. As he sat on the bed, hugging a pillow for warmth that he would never have, his memory came back. He shot up in bed.

"Oh god! I dreamed about doing that with Sasuke's brother!" He quickly dove under his covers, feeling a harsh bolt of pain from the center of his back to his entrance. His eyes widened.

"Oww! What the hell did I do this time!" he said, assuming he had gone into blackout and had simply done something stupid that resulted in this pain.

The thought that the dream was true never crossed his mind as his head hit the pillow again, small dark stains so faint you could only tell when you looked close visible right under his eyes. Salt water, when thick enough, was hard to get out. No matter how much you try, you just have to buy a new pillow case if you want the stains out.

And Naruto had tried to erase them. Tried so much. Tried so hard.

Wow! Three days and this is what I come up with? I suck. D; this all started cause I read a crack fic where Naruto was addicted to drugs. As you may have noticed, I edited out the hard core stuff. If you want to read the full version, look up a story called Heated streams on aff, then go click on the author and this should be the other stories. Simple enough.


End file.
